Friend's Reunitied
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Uh...I really don't know haha. Rated M for future possible contents


**Just a fic including me and some buddies….this is after half of the Organization DIED….so Xemnas had to scrounge up some replacements…Although…I'm not a replacement XD I showed up just before everyone was killed by the Chosen Pipsqueak *cough*Sora*cough* so yeah…**

I sighed. Great, now I must go meet the noobs. I pulled my coat on over some skimpy under wear, and then some black leather pants, before walking out into the hall, and knocking loudly on Axel's door.

"Yo! Axe!! Behbeh!!! We gotta go fetch the replacements!!" He stuck his head out the door and sighed. From what I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Mmm, that was today? How about you just come in here and sleeeeeep?" I rolled my eyes,

"As much as I would love to, Xemnas is expecting us to be there and if we're not he said he would stop stocking the fridge with sea salt i—"

"NO WAY!!!" I laughed as he ran back into the room and pulled his coat on, not even zipping it up before he hurried out into the hall. He looked down the hall and, obviously unsettled by how far the Grey Area was, he threw me over his shoulder and started running.

Whilst bouncing around, I manage to pull out one of my daggers and sunk it into the wall. As soon as it was solidly planted, I was jerked out of Axel's arms and slipped over his shoulder, onto the ground. He spun around and stared after me in exasperation as he zipped up his coat, and I returned to his side. Once I was satisfied that I had made him wait long enough, I let him wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead me to the Grey Area, where Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, and Demyx were waiting for us, though Demyx was sleeping loudly on the couch.

He was making noises that sounded like a mixture of singing and snoring, while kicking the table next to the couch. Saix stared down at him in disdain before turning towards the window, though before he had turned all the way around, I believe I saw a fond smile cross his features. Xemnas groaned and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and approached us,

"Well, you know what do to you three. . .Demyx will be joining you shortly." Xigbar jumped off of his couch and grabbed the back of my head, guiding me towards the Dark Corridor, as if I was a small child. . .well. . .I am sixteen so I guess I am to him. He tightened his grip and laughed,

"Come on, Duckie, I'm not that old." I sighed and walked through the Corridor, feeling Axel and Xigbar's presence in the Darkness as they followed me. As soon as we exited the Corridor, I froze in shock.

Xemnas had said we were going somewhere familiar to one of us. . .I just never thought it would be me. Xigbar glanced around and then sighed,

"Well, this sure as hell isn't my place, what about you, Red, you recognize this place?" Axel shook his head,

"Nope. I told you, I lived in East Twilight Town . . .I was gangsta." Xigbar scoffed, and said something smart back to Axel, though I didn't hear. I had spaced out, memories flooding through my mind. Before I could tell what I was doing, I was running. I could hear the two yelling after me, but I didn't stop. I turned into the familiar alleyway and pulled myself up onto my old fire escape. I peeped through the window into my old room and grinned.

Everything was almost exactly the same, except that instead of me on the bed, it was my little niece. She would be sixteen now, the same age as me when I 'disappeared'. The last time I saw her, she was thirteen years old, and just starting to get her bearings in the world. Once I had taken in my old room, I dropped back down to the pavement, just as Axel and Xigbar ran into the alley, both holding their weapons at the ready,

"Kixstri, what the hell did you run off for?!" Xigbar asked in a loud whisper. Axel nodded furiously,

"You've got to keep your focus!!" I shrugged,

"I just wanted to see my old room." They stopped glaring at me and then laughed. I frowned and punched Xigbar's arm,

"What's so funny?!" He shook his head,

"We didn't think you'd live in a place like this!! This is Uptown Niebelheim!! The almost-slums!! You show up at the castle acting like a little priss, we thought you'd be from somewhere like Radiant Gardens or something!!" I rolled my eyes and started off to the main road,

"Come on guys, let's just go find the noobs so we can get back to the castle in time for dinner. I heard Xaldin was making ribs." I was about to step out into the sunlight, when we heard screaming from above and all looked up. Bad idea. As soon as we turned our faces to the sky, Demyx came flailing down from a portal onto our backs, smashing us all to the ground.

"What the hell Demyx!!"

"Yeah! Sure nice of you to join us!! Mind paying for my chiropractor??" Demyx laughed and helped us all up before marching off down the street,

"Oh shut up!! I just wanted to make an interesting entrance, that's all!" Xigbar scoffed,

"Whatever. Can we just chill out?! I would like to take care of this, so I can go home, and clean my eyepatch. I think my eye is oozing." He stuck a finger under the patch and pulled it out, covered in some kind of green gunk,

"EW!!!" We all backed away, disgusted. Xigbar just shrugged and wiped the pus on his coat before starting back down the street. I sighed and rushed ahead. Axel stopped short and glanced down a side road,

"Hey! Guys! I think they're this way!" He waved for us to follow him and then ran down the street to the old burger joint. We all walked in, unnoticed by the humans and crossed the room to a group of kids, who were equally unnoticeable. It wasn't until I saw who they were that I laughed and almost burst into tears.

"Josie!!!" I rushed forward and threw myself into the lap of my old friend, who screamed bloody murder and tried to jump out of the booth, even though my wriggling body was stilling pinning down her legs. It wasn't until Axel pulled me out of the booth that she stopped screaming long enough to see who I was,

"Kristi!!!"

"Josie!!!"

"KRISTI!!!!"

"CRASHMAN!!!!!"

"YARUNAIKA!!!!" we continued this shouted reunion for a while until Xigbar smacked me on the back of the head, his own special way of telling me to shut the hell up. I glanced around the table at the other newly Nobodies and smiled. These were all my old friends. Josie, Rhiannon, Celdie and. . .Elroy. I blushed furiously when my eyes caught Mister's and I quickly looked away and backed into Axel. Elroy laughed and grinned up at me,

"Still a klutz?"

"Still an Asian?" I fired back at him. He smirked and sat up a little straighter, pulling the corners of his eyes out in a stupid mock-Asian face,

"That's what you always loved about me!!" I rolled my eyes and grinned,

"Okay, whatever. So how'd you guys become so Heartless. . .and Rhiannon do not start singing that stupid Kanye West song or I swear to Goddess I shall murder you gently." Josie burst into uneven fits of giggles while Rhiannon gave me the retarded puppy dog pout and stared down at the table. Axel rolled his eyes and set his hand down on the table,

"But seriously, what was it?" Elroy frowned at Celdie, who was staring wide-eyed at the wall and then turned to me and Xigbar,

"It was one of those Heartless that are like. . .bigger than a house. There was this kid here a while back that called them. . .Darksides? One of those." Xigbar nodded and pulled out some kind of recording device. He pressed a button and then set it down on the table,

"And what happened to the Darkside afterwards?" Elroy glanced at me like he didn't want to answer and then Celdie sighed,

"Parisian killed it." I gasped and my eyes widened beyond their usual huge-normity. Axel glanced at me and frowned,

"Who's Parisian?" Elroy grinned,

"The guy she left for me. . .okay, not really. . .he was just a jealous little prick that didn't like her looking at me, back when me and her were just friends, so he made her choose, and like the smart little child she is, she chose her friends." I laughed and punched his arm,

"Shut up wench, I'm not a child." He smirked,

"Well, you're younger than me now. I'm eighteen and thanks to Mr. Darkside, I always will be. . .oh my god…..if we ever.. . .do it. . .it's going to be rape!!!!" He glanced at the rest of us and then burst into unbridled laughter, before slipping under the table and giggling quietly like the suppressed maniac we all knew he was. Axel frowned down at him for a moment and then leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"These are supposed to be our new recruits??" I laughed and nodded before turning back to the table,

"Well, you guys are coming with us. We've had a few fatalities and need new replacements….which are you." Elroy popped his head up and grinned,

"I get to live with Hunny #3?? And I get to kill Heartless all day long?! I'm liking this plan!!" I rolled my eyes,

"I guess you could see it from that point of view, but we need to finish this interrogation. So, Parisian killed the Heartless, where is he now?" The group fell silent and Josie stared down at her hands on top of the table. Elroy looked up at me, a furious glare on his face,

"That bastard left to help the Heartless afterwards. He only said something about how their power was intriguing before leaving us behind. We think he's with Maleficent." I nodded and picked the tape recorder up off the table, shutting it off before Xigbar could say anything,

"Okay, thank you. You guys have an hour to pack up some stuff and then we're going back to the castle. Hurry. If Heartless show up, we're not going to be able to hold them off for so long, I only can carry so much Potion." Celdie stood up and crawled over Josie and stood up next to me. She frowned for a moment and then laughed,

"Why haven't you said hi to me yet, dammit?!" I laughed and pulled her into a tight hug,

"It was strictly business. If I was here on a pleasure leave, I would have tackled you first, you know that." She smirked and we started for the door, leaving everyone walked behind us. We were about to step outside when a Neo-shadow appeared and jumped onto Axel's shoulders. Everything slowed down and in a state of shock, I couldn't move to protect my boyfriend.

Before I knew what was happening, Celdie lurched forward and swiped at the Heartless with a Keyblade. . .wait. . . A KEYBLADE?! It had what looked to be cats on the handle, and a cat's paw with glowing claws jutting out from it on the blade. I shook myself out of shock and ran to Axel, who was rubbing at a bruise on his neck. I turned and looked at Shannon who was dismissing her Keyblade just as I turned,

"You have a Keyblade too?!" She frowned,

"Too? What do you mean?" I sighed and called my Keyblade into my hand, and then dismissing it quickly so as not to waste energy. She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Doesn't everyone have those?" I shook my head in exasperation,

"No!! Only a few chosen every lifetime have a Keyblade. I do—"

"Well then how come we all have one?" I stopped and looked at Rhiannon, who was now holding a different Keyblade, followed by Josie, and then Elroy.

Rhiannon's, was black, except for the stationary flames that encircled her hand, and the flickering ones on the blade that were the exact color of her hair. The Keychain hanging off of it, was just a small flame, like a candle.

Elroy's was light blue, with pale, grey wisps of smoke gripping his hand, while spirals of it were emitting from the blade, with a faint orange glow appearing within them every few moments. His Keychain was an orb, with smoke swirling around within it.

Josie's, was black, with violet vines twisting around it, her hand, and large thorns stuck out from the vines at the top. The Keychain on hers was a black rose, stem and all. Axel gaped at the four of them, while I blindly summoned my Keyblade again and held it out to them.

Mine, was actually a gift to me, from Roxas, before he left us. He gave me both the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, but at the moment I was using the Oathkeeper, which was white, yellow and blue,and had a paopu fruit for a Keychain, with the vague appearance of an angel's wing. Axel's eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist,

"I never noticed that this was Roxs' before." I nodded and he released my wrist before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pressing his face into my hair. A glare crossed Elroy's face before he turned and looked at Xigbar,

"So how are we getting to your castle?" I looked at him and frowned,

"Don't you guys want to go get your stuff first?" Celdie shook her head and stared at me with her cat-like eyes,

"All our stuff is gone. When we disappeared, our parents thought we were killed. So possessions were either sold or given away. We don't really have anything." The other three nodded solemly before dismissing their Keyblades, one right after the other. Xigbar shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot until the silence became too awkward for him,

"Alright, well, let's get going. I wants me some ribs!!" My friends laughed half-heartedly and we all walked outside, leaving the other customers, who still never noticed us, behind. Axel smiled slightly down at me,

"Well, I guess no ice cream after RTC today, huh?" I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his waist,

"I guess not." We all proceeded through a portal that Xigbar open but then he stopped,

"Hey!! Wait!! Where's Demyx?" We glanced around, searching for the be-mulleted man, to find nothing. I was about to start panicking, when he walked nonchalantly out of the restrooms, pulling up his zipper like he disappeared at random every day. Axel walked forward and smacked him,

"You can't just walk off dumbass! We're on a mission!!" Demyx shrugged and walked through the portal, followed by Axel, and then we were back in the Grey Area. Everyone was waiting there for us now, even Xaldin who usually loathed welcoming new comers.

Xemnas stepped forward, followed by Saix, who was carrying a pile of coats. Xemnas nodded to us in dismissal and we walked across the room to stand with Luxord and watch the proceedings. Xemnas first addressed Celdie, after giving her, her coat,

"Welcome, Nobody. You have arrived here to receive a coat and I new name, Xecleid." Elroy smirked slightly before Xemnas turned to him and dropped the coat into his hands,

"You, same goes, Xerloy." He rolled his eyes discreetly and then watched as Josie bounced up and down when Xemnas looked at her,

"Joisex…wait. . .DAMMIT AXEL!!! I told you not to mess with my notes!!!" Axel snorted and watched as Xemnas continued,

"Excuse his idiocy, Joexis" Josie squealed slightly and then clutched her coat to her chest. He finally turned to Rhiannon and gave her, her coat,

"As to you, Nerhixanon." She nodded respectfully up at him, and then Xemnas turned to Axel,

"Axel, please take these three to their rooms, where they will be more comfortable, Kixstri, Xigbar, I'd like a report on this mission if you don't mind." We nodded and followed him out of the Grey Area, to his chambers upstairs. Once we were inside and the door was shut, he turned on us,

"What happened? Those kids have a light within them similar to that of a—"

"Keybearer?" I said. He nodded and Xigbar continued,

"That's because they all are. With these kids, we're closer to finishing Kingdom Hearts than we thought we were Xemnas. They can pick up the slack along with Kixstri that was given after Roxas. . .resigned. It's possible again." Xemnas frowned and glanced out the window at Kingdom Hearts, which was glowing brighter than ever,

"And how did these kids become Nobodies?" Xigbar glanced at me and frowned,

"A Darkside, Xemnas." He looked up at us,

"And what happened to the Darkside? It can't still be there, the world would have been destroyed!" I nodded,

"Yes. It was taken care of by an old friend of mine, who as far as we know is now working for Maleficent." Xemnas growled,

"Maleficent?! Dammit!!" He stood up and walked to the window, practically undressing Kingdom Hearts with his eyes. Xigbar snorted when he caught the gist of my thoughts and then Xemnas spun around to look at me, fury burning in his eyes,

"So you mean to tell me that there's another plausible threat to Kingdom Hearts!?" Xigbar frowned,

"Well, If they're making more Heartless, then wouldn't they be helping us? And we have the upper hand with more Keybearers so I see no problem. Xemnas started pacing,

"If she's got another. . .child, fighting for her, she's got more power to back her up. They'll fight." I nodded and Xigbar smirked,

"We'll sweep 'em out Xemnas, no prob. We're not gonna let some kid take away our chances of regaining hearts." I nodded,

"Take what you can, give nothing back." Xemnas smirked at Xigbar and smiled fondly at me.

"You sound just like your mother." I nodded and leaned against his desk. Xemnas and my mother were friends, back when she was still alive. When they were working for Ansem. They loved each other even. I don't know if Xemnas is my father, he could be, but I doubt it. He doesn't act like he is anyways. Xigbar glanced from Xemnas and I, before grabbing my arm,

"Come on, let's go check on your friends." We were just about to leave, when Xemnas called out,

"When you see him, tell Axel I'd like a meeting." We both nodded and hurried down the hall.

**Axel's POV**

What'd Xemnas want to talk to me about? I turned the corner and knocked quietly on his office door, before pushing it open. Xemnas was at his desk, reading a newspaper. He looked at me and put it down.

"Axel. Sit." I slowly made my way across the room, before sitting down in the large leather chair infront of his desk. I felt like I had gotten in trouble in class and had been sent to the principal's office. . .Xigbar would probably do that. Xemnas rapped his knuckled on the desk to bring me out of my musings and frowned.

"I am assuming you have been made aware of the relationship between Kixstri and I?" I nodded. Yeah I knew he was her dad. He never did anything about it though. He almost let her get killed last week, so in my eyes he's not a very good one. Xemnas grimaced and pressed on,

"And, I am aware of the fact that you two are. . ." My eyes widened and I retched,

"Oh, god!! Xemnas, please no!! We're not like that!! Just. . .Ugh!! Don't say stuff like that, it's even worse coming from you!!" He smirked.

"Very well, but you two are, together, yes?" I nodded, still unsettled and he smirked.

"Thank you, and I have never seen her once upset about you, so you must be doing a good job. Now, down to what I wanted to speak about. The Elroy boy. . .they once had a relationship, yes?" I nodded and glared at the ground bitterly. Damn the little weasel. Thinking he could come back and just steal Kristi away from me. Xemnas nodded,

"I'd like you to keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't try anything shifty. I've always had an aversion to Asians." **(XD Sorry fiancé!! I had to put it in there!! XD) **I smirked and nodded. I was planning on keeping the little toe rag away from Kristi anyways. This just gave me permission to kick his ass if something came up. Xemnas shuffled through some papers and then nodded.

"Well, thank you, Axel. You may go." I nodded and jumped out of the chair. This is gonna be interesting.

**Haha sorry Elroy!! BEHBEH!! I had to do it XD Xemmy no likey Asians…but I do! hehehehehe**


End file.
